Children Of Gallifrey
by PegasusWings
Summary: The Doctor and Gilipher were both given seperate, unique destines from the gods, the downfall of gallifrey was imminent but who were those children before the war? and why would two young time lords suffer a lifetime of turmoil for their actions? and would gallifrey ever be "Our Childhood. Our Home" again? a working progress i've been thinking of for 2yrs, reviews would be great!


Children of Gallifrey

Now Gallifrey is a known planet throughout the universes it has a tragic history. The red planet is set in the constellation of Kasterborous and was once a unique and happy place to live. It was inhabited by Time lords and had a strict society. This is the story of a boy and a girls struggle through the difficult times ahead of their future and destiny.

In the beginning a boy was born to a councilor of Gallifrey he was healthy and much loved by his parents,he eventually grew into a spirited young boy and was immediately accepted at the academy of time lords, history speak of him being nicknamed Animus, but he was better known as The Doctor. Also four years after the boy's birth in the city a young girl was born to an ex high priestess of the third moon and she was to be named Gilipher. The destiny of both children had been marked in the gods eyes and they were to be the survivors of the great rip in history.

"Come on let's play Daleks and Gallifreyans" a young boy shouted he had bright blonde hair and had shorts supported by brown braces and smart shirt. A girl about 3 years younger with bright blonde curls and a pale blue dress stood up and sighed.  
"You know I don't like that!" she moaned. The boy turned to the girl.  
"Well we weren't asking you to play with us, you either want to or not" he spat. The girl sighed and looked to the floor of course the boys games were always more interesting. The boy smiled with success and turned to his friend.  
"Okay Animus I pick you for my team, we will be the time lords" the boy smiled. A boy stepped forward and smiled too he wore a smart shirt and brown trousers that we supported with black braces. His brown hair was neatly combed backed and he looked highly sophisticated.  
"Okay" he said. The other boy looked around and picked some other scruffier boys for his team.  
"Okay girls you can be the Daleks" he sneered.  
"Why can't we ever be the time lords? And why can't we have cool nicknames?" the young girl asked. The boy shook his head.  
"Because your girls, us time lords are always men you don't see a women wandering around the academy so you must be the Daleks." He said "now we get a head start as we have a TARDIS" the boy shouted running away.  
"Yeah yeah" one of the older girls muttered, she had fiery red hair and a wicked smile, she turned to the young blonde girl and smiled.  
"Come on Gilipher I know a place we can cut them off and capture them" she said wickedly. Gilipher nodded.  
"But Lanima you know I can't run fast" she said. Lanima sighed  
"I'll carry you, we can be like a supreme Dalek or something" she laughed. She lifted Gilipher onto her back and began to run through the streets of Galifrey. Gilipher watched as houses and buildings zoomed by the city looked beautiful and was full of technology. Gilipher watched as Lanima cut down an alley and stood in wait waiting for a boy to rush by. Sure enough Animus ran by he had been split from the pack and he ran alone. At the end of the street he came to a stop and looked around his brown fringe swishing when he turned his head. Lanima smiled as she had spotted the blonde boy trying to hide and but Gilipher down.  
"You get him, I'll go round and get him" she said pointing to the blonde boy. Gilipher nodded and watched as Lanima ran off to get the blonde boy. After she had gone Gilipher turned to watch Animus who had sat down against a wall. Gilipher sighed and ran to him hoping she would be able to tag him.  
"EXTERMINATE!" She shouted as loud as her little voice would go. Animus turned and smiled Gilipher ran quickly towards him waving her arms. She then suddenly tripped and fell over an old snarebot which she thought had been deactivated but it wrapped round her leg and grew increasingly tighter. Gilipher tried not to cry and hers eyes welled up as she tried to free her leg. She then turned and Animus was by her side.  
"I'll help you" he whispered his voice was soft. Gilipher nodded amazed by him. Gilipher watched Animus as he pulled a small device from his pocket and clicked it and held it over the growling snarebot round her leg. The device whirred and Gilipher stared at it.  
"What's that?" she asked trying not to sound scared. Animus concentrated and looked up at her  
"it's my invention, I call it a sonic screwdriver" he said looking back down. Suddenly the metal split and Gilipher got her leg out. Animus smiled and stood up and held out his hand and helped Gilipher up.  
"You like to invent things?" Gilipher asked. Animus nodded.  
"Yes I'm working on a metal dog at the moment, some people call me the fixer but my friends call me the Doctor" He said. Gilipher nodded smiling.  
"They should call you the mechanic" she said skeptically. Animus nodded  
"I think The Doctor is better as they do things for not as much self-gain they just want to help people" he said. Gilipher nodded smiling at his knowledge.  
"AND THEY CALL ME THE MASTER BECAUSE I AM AMAZING!" a voice shouted as the blonde boy jumped off a roof. He landed next to Animus and they stood proudly.  
"Yeah right Revamus" Animas sneered. Revamus sighed.  
"Hey they do!" he said. At this Lanima walked up.  
"Well I guess it was a draw" she said and the boys sighed. "You should be going" Lanima said to Gilipher. Gilipher knowing this nodded.  
"Hey you do know my sister is becoming a priestess tomorrow? We should go to the ceremony!" Gilipher said squeaking with excitement. The other children nodded.  
"But we aren't allowed into the grand hall" Revamus said. Gilipher shrugged.  
"We can sneak in everyone else in Gallifrey will be there" she said. At this Revamus nodded and sighed.  
"Should be fun" Lanima said and with that everyone decided to go home. Gilipher arrived back at her home after a while it was a small house that was grand looking but small in comparison to other houses her house did have a lovely view of the grand palace and she sat on her step and admired it. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Gilipher looked up and a tall blonde woman about twenty years of age stood looking down on her she had silver face paint on her face in special markings. It was her sister.  
"Why are hanging around out here?" her sister asked. Gilipher shrugged.  
"Why are you wearing your face paint the ceremony isn't until tomorrow?" Gilipher asked. Her sister sat next to her.  
"Well it is so Tempus may transfer his energy into mine and I may be able to read the fortune of time" She said Gilipher nodded having heard about the god of time Tempus. In Gallifrey they believed there were three gods and they were named Tempus, Doleo and Mors. They were the gods of time, pain and death.  
"Aren't you scared?" Gilipher asked her sister. Her sister sighed and looked to the stars.  
"A little but it is my destiny" She said quietly. Gilipher stared to the stars too.  
"We'll always be together right?" She asked her sister. At this her sister laughed and looked down at her. She then took a necklace from around her neck and handed it to Gilipher. Gilipher moved the small charm around her hand and watched as the crystal glowed faintly.  
"I have no use for it as I have the gods luck on my side now, also take this as a token of our never ending connection and that our hearts will always be connected. This small star of the planet Fognashore will light your way and always keep us connected here" she said pointing to one of her hearts. Gilipher clenched the charm and nodded and threw her arms around her sister.  
"We'll always be together, nothing will stop us not even the gods" Gilipher whispered.

Chapter 2: An unforeseen Prophecy

That next morning Animus ran through the corridors of the large manor house wanting to not be late for the ceremony he had promised to be at. His hair was a lot more scruffy then usual but his clothing was smart. As he ran to get to the front door he was quickly confronted by his mother who stood there disapprovingly.  
"Now shouldn't we say hello to our guest the lord of the Gallifreyan council?" She asked, she was a strict woman and Animus knew he could not argue. His mother worked as part of the high council that governed all of Gallifrey and she managed the dome finances.  
"Not a worry Messina, he is a boy. But he will soon be one of our great fighters that will help show those Daleks some order if need be" A man said walking out from the shadows. Animus looked down knowing it was rude to look a council member in the eyes.  
"Hmmm a sturdy boy I can guess he is around the age of eight. Am I correct?" the man asked. Animus's Mother nodded.  
" I am sir" Animus said quietly. The man nodded and walked round Animus and without looking up Animus could see he was wearing a blood red cloak that concealed his face.  
"Well we should really be going Messina, we need to welcome our new priestesses under the witness of the lord Tempus. Shall we?" the man said holding out his hand. Animus's Mother nodded and pressed a small device on her wrist and held the man's hand. In a blue flash a wave rocketed through the house that transported them both out of the room. Animus was stood alone.

After a while Animus arrived at the gates of the grand hall and waited next to a statue of the god Tempus. He then saw Lanima walking towards him who was swiftly followed by Gilipher.  
"Good morning" Lanima said her eyes gleaming. Revamus also made an appearance and swung round the side of the statue making Animus jump.  
"Are we off then?" He said with a smile.  
Looking out for guards they all snuck into the great hall. Gilipher stood in awe as did the others at the great hall. It was grand and had three large statues of the three gods and placed in front of them were the thrones of the council members. The walls were transparent and red light shone into the hall as the sun hung directly over the top of the hall.  
"It's beautiful" Lanima whispered speechless. Animus too stood in awe with tears in his eyes and he listened as the roar of other citizens filled the air. An orchestra played softly in the corner of the hall and they played sweet music that hummed through the large audience who had come from the corners of Gallifrey to hear the priestess's prophecy. The children ran through the crowds securing a place to stand and watch the new prophecy. After they had found a place the council member's appeared before the statues and silenced everyone. The ceremony had begun.

Gilipher watched as her sister made her way into the open floor that stood before the thrones and the god statues. They stood in three rows of six and they all wore white dress and diamonds in their hair. Gilipher watched her sister in particular and admired the red face paint that marked the meaning of the gods. The council member's then all sat except for the man that Animus had met before.  
"Children of time I welcome you" he said and held out his hands and addressed everyone. The hall was deadly silent. The priestesses bowed their heads. Revamus nudged Animus as he pointed at the councils hats he must have found them amusing. As the council hummed the prayer of the gods. Gilipher eagerly watched her sister. Her sister's head occasionally twitched as though she was trying to get rid of an urge that plagued her thoughts  
"now for the ceremonial prophecy!" the high council man shouted. The lights dimmed and the silence fell onto the priestesses awaiting their wise words.  
"A gallant future for Gallifrey!" the head priestess shouted holding out her arms. Revamus smiled as did Lanima. Everyone hummed at the revelation. The council man sat down and nodded at the high priestess. Then a blood curdling scream rang through the great hall. Immediately everyone turned to Gilipher's sister who was on her knees, the other priestesses had stepped away in awe. The council rose out of their seats leaning into what she was about to say. Another scream rang out.  
"BLOOD AND FURY! THE FUTURE IS BLACK AND SOAKED IN BLOOD! MILLIONS WILL DIE! CHILDREN AND MOTHERS! THE WORLD WILL SUFFER! SOAKED IN THE BLOOD OF A MILLION GALAXIES! "Gilipher's sister screamed the prophecy had animated her limp body and her eyes were hot white. The hall was stunned into silence.  
"NAMELESS! DEATH! REVENGE! GALIFREY WILL FALL! IT WILL FALL GREATLY! DEATH AND SUFFERING IS INIMENT! THEN SILENCE." She screamed one last time before collapsing. The hall was silent, some women cried and others mouths gaped. The council looked terrified and shocked. Gilipher sat speechless, what had happened?


End file.
